


The Feelings of Snails and Other Surprises

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Concerns about Snails, Curious Daryl, Established Relationship, Insomnia, Love, M/M, POV Rick, Rickyl, Sleeping Together, Talking, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is an insomniac but Rick doesn't really mind.  Unbeta'd prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts).



> So I was minding my own business scrolling through Tumblr and found this from my dear Skarlatha:
> 
> "Who of your otp wakes the other up at 3am to ask if snails have feelings??  
> twdobsessive here’s a Rickyl prompt for you. :) CONSIDER THIS AN OFFICIAL REQUEST"
> 
> So... Voila! Prompt fill accomplished!

There were a lot of surprising things about getting together with Daryl. First and foremost, was getting together with Daryl. He's a dirty, manly, backwoods, redneck and the last person you'd expect to see kissing another dude, but...surprise! He'd fallen in love with me just like I'd fallen in love with him. 

Surprise number two- He was a virgin. And that was a surprise because he's a sexy, well-built, gorgeous redneck and the last person you'd expect to have trouble getting laid, but...surprise! He hadn't ever even kissed a girl. Or a guy. 

So I guess surprise number two should have prepared me for other things. He finally had someone to talk to. About anything and everything. And my quiet little hunter became quite the talker.

He was curious now. About me. Wanted to know everything about me "now that we we're doin' it". That's what he says. "Now that we're doin' it, doncha think I should know who your favorite football team was?"

That's not even a sample question. That's an actual question he asked because Tyrese came back from a run with a football. And "Pittsburgh Steelers" wasn't enough of an answer. It was followed with "Why Pittsburgh? Did you ever go to a game? Did you play football in high school. Did you watch every Sunday or just sometimes? Who was your favorite player?" And he'd listen like he always did, intently. Interested. Focused on my every word like he was cataloging each answer. Then he'd sit back and just stare into space for a while like he was processing it all. And finally I'd have to just start kissing him because...well, no reason really. He's just so cute when he's deep in thought like that.

And it didn't stop at night either. Surprise number three- he was a cuddler. Surprise number four- he was an insomniac.

Every night since the very beginning he would be glued to me from night to morning. I loved it. Loved feeling like he couldn't get enough of me because I couldn't get enough of him. But a lot of the time that his body was stretched and tucked in the right ways to fit snugly up against me, he was wide awake. And thinking. 

"Rick," he whispered softly by my ear. 

"Mmm?" I ask squirming closer to him because...well, no reason, I just liked being against his body. 

"Do you think snails have feelings?"

Again, that's not even a sample question. That's an actual question he asked just last night. 

I turned so that I was facing him, scooted close so our foreheads were touching and reached sleepily for his hand. "What, darlin'?" I mumbled. Cause surely I heard him wrong. 

Was he talking about pails and feedings? Wails and teethings? 

"Do you think snails have feelings?" He asked again softly, innocent. In that naive and curious way of his that I find so intoxicatingly addictive. He was deep in thought and wanting my thoughts to join his in this conundrum. 

"Why ya worryin' 'bout snails at 3 in the mornin' in the middle of the apocalypse?" I raked my fingers through his hair as I asked and I pressed a quick kiss to his soft, chapped lips.

"Cause when I was draggin' walker corpses to the fire, I found one the walkers musta tromped on and his shell was squished but his little head and antenna were movin'. Slow. Like he was dyin' slow. Do you think he felt it? I did kill 'im all tha way so he wouldn't suffer but I wondered if he was hurtin' all that time the walker corpse was on top a' him."

Surprise number five. Daryl will kill walkers. He'll kill people if they are a threat to me, my children or the rest of our family. He will track, shoot, skin and eat deer, rabbits and squirrel. But if an innocent snail, who meant no one any harm, was not a threat and was not a necessity for sustenance was accidentally injured...he can't sleep.

"Aww, baby," I coo'd softly. "Don't worry. His adrenalin probably kicked in and he didn't feel a thing. He's in snail heaven now."

"Ok," he said, accepting my words as the reassurance he needed to put that matter to bed. He tucked his head under my chin and I pulled him close and started to doze back off.

"Rick?" He whispered softly. It might have been an hour later or maybe just five minutes. 

"Mmm?" I asked.

"If we met before the 'pocalypse, what do you think our first date woulda been?"

I smiled and re-situated our positions so that I was spooning him and I hugged him tight to me with an arm.

"Well," I said, giving it legitimate thought, "I woulda been the one to ask you out cause you're too shy."

"Yah," he agreed.

"But you woulda offered to drive so that I'd have to get on your bike and put my arms around you right from the start."

"Yah," he said again laughing softly.

"We'd have gone to Bella Italia for dinner cause I'd have found out how much you love spaghetti. Sit outside on their deck to eat. And I'd know you would prefer beer over fancy wine so I'd order a Budwiser so you'd be comfortable ordering one too." I liked imagining this and my lips were twisted up in a smile as I spoke.

"I'd have gotten a Rolling Rock," Daryl added to the picture.

"We'd eat and talk for hours. Then you'd tell me about a place you like fishin' and how pretty it'd be there with the full moon out. So when the restaurant kicks us out because it's closing, we'd ride over to your fishing spot and lay on the bank of the lake looking at the moon reflecting on the water, not even knowing what a walker was, and not having a care in the world."

"I do have a favorite spot. 'S pretty." Daryl sighed deep in the imagination of it.

"And we'd talk for hours about all kinds of stuff and I'd reach out at one point and hold your hand." I heard him snicker. "Scoot closer to ya. Then I'd get brave during a comfortable silence and I'd kiss you and you'd kiss back and we'd lay on that bank just kissing and touching til the sun came up."

"That's sounds really cool," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Yah," I sighed and our spoon position had slipped so that his pelvis and hips were flat to the bed and my cock, now hard as steel, was stiff and hot against the crack of his tight ass. 

"Rick? You sleepin'?" he asked, voice already lowering a register.

"Naw," I said as I'd started reflexively rocking my hips, tingling from the feel of my hot dick rubbing against the cool skin of Daryl's perfect ass.

"We should do it," he whispered. "Right like this. You can slip right in, I bet.

"Mmmmm..." I moaned in response. He took two fingers from the hand he was holding and sucked on them and then I brought them down to his entrance and massaged my way into him. The sounds he makes whenever I'm first spreading him open for me are so raw and needy and sweet. 

He rocked his hips as I had two scissoring fingers in him. I slipped out and reached behind me to grab the lube (We always kept it within reach) and after I used it to ready my cock, my body affixed itself back against him like one of those static cling window stickers.

We stayed in a fallen spoon position and I lined myself up and pushed slow and steady into him. 

"God, Rick," Daryl gasped after a few pumps in and out, "I like it this way. My dick is pressed against the bed and gettin' friction and I can feel your warm body all against me from head to toe." 

Surprise number six- he liked to talk through the whole process of sex and it was such a mother-fucking turn-on. He groaned breathlessly. "Feels so fucking good, Rick." 

I don't last long. I never do because Daryl is so fucking sexy-sweet and sometimes I feel like I could burst just from hearing his voice or looking into his eyes. So having his tight, eager ass gripping my cock was surely gonna spill me. And quick. 

"Daryl, not gonna last..." I half -groaned and half-sobbed into his ear.

"'M close too," he said, rocking back into me, constricting his muscles around my dick and them rocking his hardness back into the bed and groaning. I started pumping harder and faster and tried to not to arch away because I know he liked the feel of my warm body against him. My breath grew shaky and moans that slipped from my lips went from short quick grunts then melded into one long, loud, slow groaning gasp as I felt my orgasm burst inside me, cock pulsing inside my lover. I held him tight and kept rocking his body against the bed as I kept myself inside him.

"Yes, Rick. Yah," he murmured. "Keep doing that. Keep..." And his voice cracked and his orgasm shuttered his whole body under me and I felt him from head to toe tense and then shiver from the release as he muttered my name over and over through the whole thing. And then, finally, without even cleaning off, I heard his breathing shift into sleep mode. 

Sometimes I wondered if I should talk to Hershel about getting some kind of pills to help Daryl sleep, but I knew he would never want to take them and risk not being alert in an instant if catastrophe strikes. Plus, I kinda liked laying lazy in bed at night consoling him, my hands running gently up and down his arms or his chest or running fingers through his hair. 

And I liked to hear his thoughts about snails and dates. And the concept of fruitcake and what my favorite Monopoly piece was and what superhero would have the best chance of clearing the earth of all walkers and who invented the concept of clowns and why twizzlers only came in red or black. 

Those aren't sample questions. Those are actual things he thinks about laying next to me wide awake at 3 in the morning. And I love how after clearing his mind, his body needs me. I love waking up to his thoughts and then fucking him gently to sleep after. And I wonder what he'll think of tomorrow and I can't wait to find out.


	2. Images

I'm just posting to share some must-see Rickyl with my readers!!

For anyone reading this, if you'd like some eye candy about what these two look like as they are tossing and turning at 3 in the morning, check out Lucife56's art at http://archiveofourown.org/works/5077603/chapters/11676424. If you guys like my Rickyl fics, you will LOVE her Rickyl pics!

**Author's Note:**

> You know I love hearing from you guys... So... what d'ya think? :-)


End file.
